Economy of the Genji Empire
The Economy of the Genji Empire is one of the highest developed economies in the Cosmic Defence Coalition. The Genji Empire is among the most industrialised economies in the Imperium of Man, exporting automobiles, industrial tools, and electronics. Some of the largest shipping fleets in the Galaxy are Genji-owned. Economic history When the Tokugawa first opened the Genji Sub-sector to Imperial commerce, it went through economic development. As the Shogunate was overthrown and the Genji government was built, Imperialisation began completely. The industrial revolution first appeared in textiles, including cotton and especially silk, which was based in artisan workshops. By the 40th Millennium, Genji textiles dominated the home markets and competed successfully with foreign products. Genji shippers were competing with other Imperial traders to carry these goods throughout the Imperium. The textile mills employed mainly women, half of them under the age of majority. They were sent there by their fathers, and earn wages to their fathers. The Restoration brought was the end of the feudal system. With a loose social structure, the Genji people were able to advance through the ranks of society more easily than before. They were able to do this by businesses of inventing and selling their own wares. More important was that education became widely available. With a more educated population, the industrial sector grew significantly. Implementing the ideal of capitalism to technology and applying it to their military forces helped make the Empire into both a militaristic and economic powerhouse. Leaders inaugurated a new education system for all young people, sent millions of students abroad, and hired foreigners as teachers. The government also inaugurated a land reform program to prepare further development. The government decided that the private sector was best equipped to stimulate economic growth, and the government will help provide the economic conditions in which business could flourish. In short, government was to be the guide, and business the producer. In the early Restoration, the government built factories and forges that were sold at a fraction of their value. Many of these businesses grew rapidly into the larger conglomerates. The government emerged as promoter of private enterprise by enacting pro-business policies. Government administration The economy is controlled by the Genji government via related ministries and the Genji Imperial Bank in both war and peace. Colonial economy The Ministry of Colonial Affairs runs the economies of the Genji colonies and mandates. Africa The Zaiyu have taken the primary contracts of mining in the Congo. Zaiyu operations now control the largest share of Earth's coltan and significant quantities of cobalt and other rare earths. Pacific Sugar-related industries account for significant share of the mandate's revenues. Bananas, pineapples, taro, coconuts, manioc, coffee, and other tropical farming produces are sold to surrounding countries. Military industry The military industry works in the trinity of the armed forces, the zaibatsu, and the Adeptus Mechanicus. The zaibatsu and the tech priests receive large investments to produce the war machines of the Genji Empire. The Iwasaki zaibatsu posses the schematics to produce the current generation tanks and aircraft which the tech priests construct in the corporate factories. The shipyard satellites of the Iwasaki and Hyogo zaibatsu with the Genji Imperial Navy jointly build spacecrafts for the war effort. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Economies